dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Captain Ginyu... The Frog
！！ギニューがカエルになっちゃった |Rōmaji title =Dai-Gosan!! Ginyū ga Kaeru ni Natchatta |Literal title =A Huge Miscalculation!! Ginyu Has Turned into a Frog |Series = DBZ |Number = 74 |Saga = Captain Ginyu Saga |Manga = The Final Switch *Nail's Sacrifice |Airdate = January 23, 1991 |English Airdate = September 20, 1999 |Previous = Gohan, Defeat Your Dad!! |Next = Password is Porunga }} ！！ギニューがカエルになっちゃった|''Dai-Gosan!! Ginyū ga Kaeru ni Natchatta''|lit. "A Huge Miscalculation!! Ginyu Has Turned into a Frog"}} is the seventh episode of the Captain Ginyu Saga and the seventy-fourth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on January 23, 1991. Its original American airdate was September 20, 1999. Summary Captain Ginyu prepares to switch bodies with Vegeta following his previous beating, but Goku flies in between them at the last second and takes the beam, in the process regaining his body but at the cost of becoming totally crippled. In a last-ditch effort, Goku throws a Kamehameha wave at Ginyu, but misses and is rendered helpless. Enraged, Vegeta proceeds to beat Ginyu viciously, but Ginyu does not fight back, and Goku immediately realizes that he is planning to switch bodies with Vegeta. He tries to warn Vegeta, but to no avail. Finally, Vegeta throws Ginyu into the air, where Ginyu prepares for the technique again. Goku, however, notices a nearby frog and throws it towards Vegeta as the beam approaches him. The familiar white light shines from the sky, but when it fades, Ginyu is shown to be trapped inside the frog's body, while Ginyu's old body begins hopping around with the frog's IQ. Vegeta almost squashes Ginyu in the frog's body, but Goku convinces him not to and Vegeta lets him live, reasoning that living inside a frog's body is torture enough. Knowing that Frieza may be approaching them, Vegeta takes Goku, Gohan and Krillin inside Frieza's spaceship, where they place Goku inside a Medical Machine to heal. Vegeta reveals that this one is an older model, since he broke the newer one not so long ago, but it will work for Goku just as fine. Vegeta also supplies Gohan and Krillin with Battle Armor, which they notice to be very stretchy and extremely durable and they also slip on like a glove. Vegeta explains that the armor is expandable to the point that it can fit into almost any size, and it is same kind he wore when they fought him on Earth, which is why his clothes stayed intact while in ape form. Krillin expresses his wonder and asks aloud why his enemies always have the nice things. As he is testing out his new suit, Krillin wonders what is wrong with Vegeta, who appears to be in very poor shape. Vegeta denies this. As Goku heals, Krillin decides to pay a visit to Guru to get the Namekian Password so that they can summon the dragon and revive their friends in case Frieza arrives before Goku heals. Major Events *Captain Ginyu switches bodies with a Namekian frog. *Goku is placed into the Medical Machine to heal him. Battles *Vegeta vs. Captain Ginyu *Nail vs. Frieza (First Form) Appearances Characters *Vegeta *Captain Ginyu *Goku *Gohan *Krillin *Frieza *Nail *Grand Elder Guru *Dende Locations *Space **Namek Objects *Scouter *Battle Armor *Namekian Dragon Ball *Frieza's Spaceship *Medical Machine Bruce Faulconer tracks *"The Saga Continues" - Prologue and Title Card *"Ginyu Transformation" - When Goku and Ginyu get their respective bodies back. *"Ginyu Transformation" - When Ginyu's mind is trapped within a Namekian Frog. *"Sage Music" - When Gohan and Krillin help Goku stand up. Differences from the manga *In the anime only, after Captain Ginyu and Goku return to their own bodies, Goku attempts to fire a Kamehameha at Ginyu but misses as he does not have full control of his body. *In the anime, Captain Ginyu attempts to switch bodies with Vegeta but a burst of super speed causes Ginyu to lose track of him. Vegeta then fights Ginyu who lets himself get beaten down before performing the body change technique. In the manga, Captain Ginyu performs the body change technique with Vegeta immediately after going back into his old body. *Goku freaking out when seeing a needle before going into the Medical Machine is exclusive to the anime. *In the anime, Vegeta appears to be in distress towards the end of the episode, causing Krillin to ask him if he's ok. However Vegeta is simply tired and does not have such a reaction in the manga. Trivia *For their release of the Captain Ginyu Saga, FUNimation did not include recaps or even the lone next episode preview that are usually found on their individual discs. This is because episodes 54-56 aired in a slightly edited form on Toonami to make up for the place at which episode 53 had been edited to stop. To make up for this, FUNimation created new recaps for half of the Captain Ginyu Saga until the footage began to sync up to the Japanese version by episode 57. Therefore, the recaps seen in the TV version of episodes 54-56 are different from the recaps seen on later DVD and Blu-ray releases. *In the original English dub for this episode, Vegeta says that his Battle Armor is a newer model than the armor Krillin and Gohan have, but in Dragon Ball Z Kai Vegeta says that his armor is an older model and that he wears it because it was the only kind that could fit his base size. The statement Vegeta said in the English dub of Dragon Ball Z was most likely a mistake since all of Frieza's men, himself before it was broken, and even Frieza himself wore the same model of armor as Krillin and Gohan have and it would not make any sense for them to all wear older model armor. *Also, in Funimation's original dub, once Vegeta leads Gohan, Krillin and Goku to the healing chamber inside Frieza's ship, he refers to Goku as "Kakarot", but in the Remastered dub, he inexplicably refers to him as "Goku". Also in the remastered dub, despite Goku, King Kai and Nail not having been redubbed, one of Goku's lines is redone. *Frieza punches Nail in the stomach with his right arm in this episode, going back on his promise of defeating Nail with merely his left arm (made just a few episodes earlier). *Nail is shown with both red and purple blood in this episode. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 74 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 74 (BDZ) pt-br:Ginyu se transforma numa rã fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 074 pl:Dragon Ball Z 074 Fatalny błąd!! Ginyū zmienił się w żabę Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Captain Ginyu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z